To Tame a Beast
by FayeC
Summary: A birthday present for a friend who's an Asami x Fei fan. This takes place 7 years after High Loft in an AU where Aki is off doing some other mafia on the other side of planet Mars and has no means of coming back to earth until Asami and Fei gets married, have 10 kids, and die together in bed while having the hottest xxxx imaginable to mankind. *gets bricked*


Monday night, being a little quieter than others, was his favorite night to dwell in his own club, having a few drinks and checking on business. Asami loosened his tie as he walked in the door and lit himself another cigarette. That was another day that everything seemed to go wrong. Not that there was anything couldn't handle, but a day like this does make him smoke a little more and sleep a little less. Sometimes he wondered if there was a point to any of this. With all that money and power, and when everything was within his reach, his life was still a series of repetitive events alternating between work, negotiations, and work. And while he was pleased with his position in the world, the only things that seemed to give him pleasure were cigarettes and alcohol, things he could have paid for with a simple construction worker's salary. Life was ironic that way. If God really existed he must be enjoying himself immensely.

Perhaps that night God decided to entertain himself with yet another joke, when a familiar figure he had tried to avoid for seven years decided to grace his bar. That long, silky smooth hair of ebony, although a little shorter, could hardly be mistaken or erased from anyone's mind. He looked a little bigger than the boy in his memory. But that was seven years ago. He must have grown into a fully mature man by now.

Suddenly realizing that he was being watched, the unexpected guest turned around to look over his shoulder. For a moment he thought his memory had faltered. Even though the beautiful face was the exact likeness, the boy he remembered did not posses such eyes. Those amethyst eyes staring at him were fierce, intimidating and ice cold. Fei Long no longer seemed like a confused and wounded boy, but a man with confidence and dignity to match his own.

"I have been waiting for you." Fei Long said with unmistakable pride in his tone. The same silky-smooth voice had grown deeper and more precise, rendering the same sentence that would have sounded more delicate and endearing if spoken by the boy in his memory into something that sounded more like a death sentence.

"I don't remember having an appointment." Asami said unenthusiastically as he sat down next to the old acquaintance he'd rather not run into and ordered his drink. Everything involving Liu Fei Long of Baishe was a delicate and complicated issue, an unmanageable mess in the past that he would rather leave undisturbed. But it seemed every unfinished business must be taken care of. This was no exception.

"Sure you do." Fei Long sneered, eyeing the older man up and down from the corner of his eyes with no intention to hide his interest. Asami Ryuichi was exactly the same as he remembered, only a little older and a little more reserved, making his presence even more intimidating than he already was. His golden eyes were still as intense, perhaps more, and his every glance seemed like it could draw blood. "And it's about time you follow through."

"All right." Asami said with his usual smirk of superiority before emptying his glass and signaled for it to be filled. "What do you want, Fei Long?"

A strange smile graced the beautiful face at the mention of his name. Funny how Asami still called him the exact same way he did seven years ago, like a father talking to a child, like someone more superior pitying a lesser man in need, even funnier, when it still had the same effect on him after all that had happened. How he loved to hear his name spoken by that deep, resonating voice.

"An explanation." He replied slowly but firmly, making it known that he would not take no for an answer. "Among other things." Fei Long smiled to himself sarcastically and sipped his drink, thinking how pride-swallowing it was that he had to come all the way to seek out the truth when Asami couldn't care less. But after seven long years of having his life defined by the past, it was about time he did something about it.

"I didn't kill your father." Asami said effortlessly. One could easily imagine a shrug that almost followed. That was genuinely Asami Ryuichi, brutally straightforward and openly insensitive. But those qualities were among many that made up his charms and uniqueness, qualities that held him captive for nearly a decade when he himself was possibly just an insignificant fragment of the man's past. Or was he?

"I'm sorry you find me so stupid." Fei Long smiled to himself sarcastically. How foolish did Asami think he was to imagine that he didn't know what Yan Tsui was capable of. He grew up knowing it, and it was his fault he didn't see it coming. If only he had been stronger, or perhaps wiser, his father may not have to die by his son's hand.

"I would have gone to jail for your murder not Toh's if I thought you did." He added. Dark, amethyst eyes that suddenly resembled those of a merciless predator showed he would not hesitate. His own feelings aside, there were a certain line in a man's life one simply may not cross. To him it was his father.

"Then what is your problem?" Asami asked with the usual uncaring expression on his face, shaking the ice in his glass before taking another sip.

"My problem lies with you." Fei Long replied with a voice so smooth that almost sounded erotic, only one could never tell if he was being flirtatious or was simply toying with his prey.

"Get right to the point, Fei Long." Asami demanded annoyingly.

"Not here." Fei Long grinned as he placed his glass down and rose to his feet, leaning forward to whisper in the other man's ear, "take me somewhere private."

Surprisingly, those simple words nearly put butterflies in Asami's stomach - something that never happened even when he had the man pinned down on the bed, naked, and was running his tongue down that skin seven years ago. He wasn't lying when he said Fei Long wasn't his type. But that was the side of Liu Fei Long he had never seen.

Asami lit himself another cigarette and rose from his seat, cocking his head to one side slightly to signal his uninvited guest to follow, which he did, and did in a way that he appeared as a man being escorted rather than being led. He was unmistakably in the presence of a true triad leader, not someone to be taken lightly. Seeing Fei Long that way gave him somewhat of a rush he hadn't felt for a very long time.

The elevator ascended quietly, though not as quiet as the presence of the ones riding it. Asami took a glance at the reflection of the man behind him that appeared in the mirror-finish stainless steel doors. Fei Long was always a sight to behold even as a young man, but he seemed to have grown even more appealing with age. He was beautiful back then, but now he had a presence, one that filled the room like a heavy mist infused with deadly aphrodisiac. He wondered if he had already forgotten the boy's strong sex appeal, or was it never there seven years ago. And if it were the latter, what more did he have hiding underneath that suit?

"You're always welcome to look at the real thing, Asami." Fei Long said with a grin as he caught Asami's eyes staring at his reflection. "Or are you afraid you'll turn into stone?"

"Maybe I'm not interested in the real thing." Asami replied, blowing the pungent smoke from his lungs with his usual smug expression. Fei Long may have grown a lot, but it was way too soon to be playing with someone like him.

"Unfortunately, I'm not as good as you are at deception." He couldn't help sneering at the remark. The man was living so many lies he wouldn't know the real thing if it bit him in the ass and he dared talk about 'real'.

Suddenly those yellow-brown eyes burned a fiery shade of gold. Asami turned around slowly to face him as he stepped closer and placed both his palms on the wall next to his ears, confining him between two strong arms and his Greek-god masculinity. How he hated it when his heart skipped that way in this man's present. One would think he had learnt his lessons. Apparently a part of him still had never changed.

"Then why don't you show me something real, Fei Long?" Asami leaned forward and whispered, keeping his remarkably chiseled face just a few inches away from the man being cornered, secretly wondering if that ivory skin would still feel as smooth on his fingers, if those lips still held the same delicate taste it did years ago.

Seemingly unaffected by his move or the nearness of his presence, Fei Long stood still and smiled as he slowly brought his lips a little closer to Asami's, parting them enough to reveal the inside of his mouth, soft and temptingly wet. Long, delicate fingers slowly took the cigarette from the lips of his captor and placed it between his own. His half-closed eyes never left Asami's as the cigarette smoke coiled its way from his mouth and graced the yakuza's face like a bewitching spell.

"The door." Fei Long removed the cigarette from his mouth and held it between his fingers as he pointed it at the opened elevator door.

A smirk appeared on Asami's face as he took back his cigarette and stepped out of the elevator. The unexpected reaction from the man who used to blush and quiver at his touch made him increasingly curious. He had to admit, it turned him on quite a bit back then to know the boy had never been touched before. But at that moment, being turned on was an understatement. This new Fei Long was setting him on fire.

He opened the door to his private quarter and stepped inside. Fei Long followed quietly with his hands in his pockets, showing no change in expression, as if what happened in the elevator didn't affect him in the least. It irritated him a little to see his advances being disregarded as such, but he was not the kind of man who turns away from a good challenge. Even when he knew being involved meant nothing but trouble.

He took off his jacket and tie and placed them on a couch before pouring himself and his guest a drink. Fei Long took the glass and nodded before averting his eyes to the collection of katana displayed on his wall, tracing along its length with his fingers as if he was in the act of making love. It was a rather mesmerizing sight, Fei Long walking around in his room, touching his private belongings. Perhaps it wasn't his intention to appear seductive, but if it was, it worked.

"These are beautiful." He complimented without removing his eyes from the sword. "May I?"

"Help yourself." Asami replied as he sat down on the sofa facing the katana, watching the man who made his room look even better than the piece of priceless artifact he was touching by just standing there.

Slowly but professionally, Fei Long picked up the sword to admire its beauty, turning the blade from side to side as his eyes traveled down the beautifully lethal weapon. He had never thought of Asami as a man who had interests in such rare artifacts. It was the first time he had been in his personal space and for the first time he realized how little he knew of the man.

"Why are you here, Fei Long?" Asami raised the question as if they were doing business, as if the answer was a simple one and one easy to give. Everything was always simple with Asami Ryuichi. Simple, because nothing ever could bind or effect him but his own decision. And even then he could still change his mind if a better offer presented itself.

"Why did you leave?" Fei Long shot back the question that had been a plague in his mind for seven long years with a voice as sharp and deadly as the sword he had pointing at the man on the couch.

"My business was done." Asami replied without pausing to think of an answer. It wasn't a lie. He did what he went to do, and, theoretically speaking, there wasn't a good reason for him to remain in Hong Kong.

"Just like that." Fei Long snapped sarcastically..

"I don't like Hong Kong." The man shrugged a little as he gave what he classified as a 'reasonable' explanation.

"So it was all business?"

"It was meant to be."

"Well, was it?" Fei Long asked coldly, bringing the tip of the katana just under the other man's chin. Asami was always a man of very few words, but that was the first time he had avoided a direct answer to a question, which meant that there was more to the story than he wanted to reveal.

"If I had stayed you would never be where you are right now." Asami replied, showing no concern at the deadly weapon that could have severed his neck in one move, especially in the hands of a professional like Fei Long. Instead, his heart picked up speed just watching the beautiful assassin handling such a weapon.

"So I'm suppose to say 'thank you', is that it?"

"You're welcome." Asami replied casually and continued to sip his drink.

Fei Long sneered at him in disgust at the egotistic reply. What was he thinking coming here like this? That arrogant prick never had any intention to take him seriously from the beginning.

"I should have never wasted my time with a man like you." He said disappointedly as he placed back the sword and turned to walk away.

"What did you want, Fei Long? " Asami rose from the sofa and approached him with a highly irritated look on his face, a look that would have sent most men running for his life. He usually couldn't care less how other people thought of him. But hearing that sentence from Fei Long pissed him off. Or perhaps it wasn't what he said, but the notion that he was going to leave. No one walks out on him. Not even Fei Long.

"Did you want me to stay? Take you in? Raise you like a son?" Asami sarcastically as he stepped closer and paused just a few inches before the other man. "Or are you just mad that I didn't fuck you?"

In a blink of an eye, a quick but lethal punch landed on Asami's right cheek and sent him to the floor. He might have been no match for the man seven years ago when it comes to a fight. But it would be a deadly mistake to think he was still that incompetent boy.

"You're just an arrogant prick who was too much of a coward to face your own mess. That's what you are." Fei Long roared furiously. If Asami thought he would tolerate those pathetic accusations he should think again. He was Liu Fei Long of Baishe. People die just by the snap of his fingers. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" He added, looking down on the man sitting on the floor in disgust before spinning around to walk away.

In one swift move, Asami flung his leg at Fei Long, bringing him down and pinned him to the floor by the neck. He had underestimated the man because of his memory. Fei Long was never a threat to him before, but apparently he had grown much stronger and faster, enough to catch him off guard.

"Get the fuck off me!" Fei Long growled but soon found himself suffocating from the iron grip that tightened the more he struggled.

"No one talks to me that way and live, Fei Long." Asami said coldly.

"Go ahead. Finish the job. At least I'll die proving one thing." Fei Long shot back in a bitter tone, gritting his teeth down in anger before spitting at Asami's face. "You really are an unimaginable prick!"

Before he could say another word, Asami's lips came down hard upon his, forcing the words he was swearing back down his throat. The last time Asami kissed him it was gentle, but that day it was more than forceful, the man nearly sucked the life out of him.

Asami continued to hold the man down as he struggled forcefully underneath. When struggling didn't work, Fei Long bit down hard and drew a generous amount of blood from Asami's lips, causing him to jerk up and cursed in his throat.

Fei Long smirked at the surprised expression on the other man's face and licked the trace of blood off his lips. "Did you really think I was going to lie down here and let you do whatever you want, old man?"

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more." Asami said with a grin before tearing off Fei Long's shirt and sucked hard on his nipple, earning himself a forceful moan from the man underneath that sent his own cock weeping in anticipation.

"Scream for me, Fei Long." Asami said, leaning over to suck the nape of the elegant neck. At the moment he could hardly wait to hear that maddeningly erotic voice he just heard once more.

"The hell I will!" Fei Long roared angrily and took the chance to flip the other man over on his back, straddling over his hips to keep him down with his weight and started unbuttoning Asami's shirt. The silky strands of his long black hair fell and danced across Asami's bare chest as he dragged his tongue down the length of his torso, feeling the firm and well-defined muscles tensed up at his touch. He tugged down Asami's briefs, freeing his fully erect cock as the man watched in anticipation.

"Take me in your mouth." Asami dictated, already imagining what had to be God's most glorious creature sucking him dry.

"Beg me." Fei Long paused just an inch away, teasing him with his mouth slightly opened but never touching.

"I don't beg." Asami replied sharply, reaching out his hand and forced the other man closer to his crotch by the back of his head. "Learn to behave, Fei Long."

Fei Long gave him a devious smile before plunging down on Asami's weeping cock, causing the body underneath to jerk up from the floor from the intense pleasure running down the length of his erection. Fei Long sucked him hard, just twice, before letting go and wiped the taste of precum off his lips.

"Unfortunately, behaving isn't one of my virtue." He smiled before retreating into a sitting position.

"Then I'll just have to give you some discipline, won't I?" Asami smiled deviously, pulling the slender body forward and flipped him over on his back once more. Only this time he seated himself between Fei Long's legs and spread him opened by his ankles.

"Don't you dare!" Fei Long warned with a deadly tone, but soon found himself groaning and trashing his legs violently as Asami buried his fingers into him without warning. "You fucking bastard!"

"This is what happens when you try to fuck with me." Asami grinned as he continued to loosen the other man up mercilessly, feeling himself getting harder by the minute just for seeing God's perfect creation writhing underneath him. Fei Long was still so tight, which made him realize it was still his first time. "But don't worry, I'll be gentle enough." He added, tracing his other hand down the irresistibly smooth skin of his face.

In a rage, Fei Long pulled back his leg and kicked the man in the gut, setting himself free and got up to leave. "Find yourself another fuck, you prick!"

"Oh, no you don't." Asami caught him by the hair and yanked him back down. Fei Long bit down hard on Asami's left ear as he tried to free himself, to which the bigger man responded with a firm grip on his neck, pushing him back down hard against the cold tiles and knocking him nearly unconscious for a few seconds. When he finally shook off the pain in his head he marked Asami's right cheek with his fingernails as he tried to pry the man off his face, turning it into a vigorous fight between two equally vicious men that was sure to leave more than a few bruises to both parties. But neither had an intention of backing down.

"God, you're a handful." Asami said panting heavily when he finally caught both of Fei Long's wrists and managed to push him up against the wall in a sitting position.

"I am much more than that I assure you." Fei Long warned with a glare that could easily draw blood as he tried to catch his own breaths.

"Well, you're not going anywhere now, are you?" He smirked victoriously as he pressed himself closer and pulled the other man up onto his lap, securing him with an iron grip around his waist.

"Watch me!" Fei Long snapped as he yanked the other man off him by the hair forcefully.

Without warning, Asami thrust into him with his full length, sending him nearly shrieking as both pain and pleasure flooded his senses.

"Are you ready to scream for me?" He slowed down his pace, enjoying the extremely erotic look on Fei Long's face that turned him on like no other before him.

"In your dreams!" Fei Long spat out the words through gritted teeth. Like hell he was going to give the man that satisfaction.

"Fei Long, stop it!" Asami growled angrily as he felt intense pressure on his cock, aiming to bring him close to his limits. Fei Long continued to hold him by the hair and moved forcefully up and down his swelling erection in an attempt to wring him dry against his will.

With his hand over his own cock, Fei Long drove him hard while taking care of his own orgasm - a sight so maddeningly erotic that made it near impossible for him to hold back. No one had ever forced him to finish against his will. But that day Fei Long had him sweating and grinding his teeth just to keep from losing it.

A few minutes later Fei Long came and succeeded in sucking him dry.

"You still alive, old man?" Fei Long asked under heaving breaths. It was a blast seeing the man got worked up to that extent.

"You think you'll survive another round?" Asami replied with a smirk. It was one hell of a fuck to remember and he wasn't going to stop at just one.

"Hey, I came here to talk." Fei Long warned with a devious grin. It would be a lie to say he wasn't interested in another round.

"Then stay here a little longer and talk to me." Asami reached out his hand and pushed the jet-black hair away from the flawless face before forcing him into another kiss, only this time he was more gentle.

It was going to be a long talk. He'd make damn sure of it.


End file.
